


Home

by Dontbetonit



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbetonit/pseuds/Dontbetonit
Summary: Christmas fluff and comfort. RPF.
Relationships: Axel Auriant-Blot/Maxence Danet Fauvel
Kudos: 15





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Real Person Fiction. FICTION. 
> 
> Inspired by a story axel posted about how the Paris strikes are impacting audience numbers cus people can't get around.
> 
> RPF = not real. Don't like = don't read.
> 
> Written in a hurry. Might write more 🤷

Axel didn't mean to be bitter. He was all for fighting for workers rights, but why did it have to be like this. He put his life and soul into his play, into everything he did, into engaging with fans, into practicing, into performing every night like it was his first. It's what he dreamed of as a little boy. And he loved it, he really did. But while he had performed to sold out shows just weeks ago, tonight it had only been a couple of dozen people. He was heartbroken. It was exhausting, but almost always he was energised by the reactions of his audience, enthralled that he was able to make people feel such emotion; it was what made him love theatre in the first place. But not tonight. He was just plain exhausted, dejected, and wanted to go home. All on Christmas eve. 

He opened the apartment door, leaning back on it as soon as it was closed, letting his eyes shut. He wanted to crawl into bed and stay there for a week. Without opening his eyes, he felt two strong arms on his shoulders, pulling him closer, into the crook of the neck he knew so well, towards the place he called his home. "Come here". He gravitated towards the source of comfort. "I'm so sorry. It's not fair, is it". He had meant to say no, but before the words could emerge, his voice caught in a sob. "Baby you are amazing. You're the most talented and passionate person I've ever seen in my life. You are incredible, anyone lucky enough to watch you perform can see that. I'm sorry its like this, but it won't be for much longer, I promise you" . The strong arms pulled him closer. Soft lips pressing kisses to his forehead, his cheeks, his nose - anywhere they could reach. "I'm so proud of you, you know. You should be proud too. Tell you what, let's have a shower and watch Christmas films. Okay?" He nodded softly, not wanting to leave his safe warm nook. 

The water soothed his aching muscles, helped by warm hands rubbing circles on his back. He turned around, and the hands rubbed his belly softly, while lips pressed against his shoulder. The hands pulled him closer and wrapped around his waist, as he felt a warm cheek pillowed on his shoulder, followed by gentle words. "I'll dry off and pick us a film to watch. Take your time". He didn't want to let go, and missed the body that had become his pillar the instant it was gone. He spent another few minutes under the shower trying to wash away the day, before feeling a cool breeze as the bathroom door opened. He turned around, and saw maxence present a package to him. "Here". They had agreed to swap presents on Christmas morning, but was intrigued. "What is it!?" "You can open one present, but it has to be this one". Maxence eyes were full of love. "Okaaay" axel replied faux suspiciously. "Okay, well...take your time", maxence said, closing the bathroom door behind him.

Axel turned off the shower and held the present. It was soft. Like clothes. He dried off slowly, eyeing the package he had balanced on the sink. He opened it carefully. He could see green. Green...christmas trees. Next to white snowmen, on the ugliest, but simultaneously cutest, and definitely softest, Christmas pyjamas he had ever seen. He left out a chuckle. And decided to get dressed. He looked in the mirror. He looked...ridiculous? Like an elf? But he was warm, cosy, and couldn't wait to spend the evening dressed like Christmas vomit cuddling with the man he loved. 

He opened the bathroom door. Outside the sight in front of eyes melted his heart. Maxence stood in the soft light of the hallway wearing the same matching pyjamas, in his arms was ouba wearing the same doggy version. The biggest grin spread across his face. "Oh my god. Maxence! What is this!?" "It's Christmas!" "I know but.. but this?", gesturing at the pyjamas. "Well...um...when I was little my parents would do this - buy us all matching pyjamas. It was so embarrassing and I've refused to do it since I was about 14. But it's nice, you know, to have family traditions". He stopped, thinking carefully about his next words. "And...I mean you're my family now, you me and ouba, our own little family. I asked Brian to participate but he refused" Maxence smiled at him softly. Axel couldn't believe this was happening. Maxence dropped ouba softly to the ground, and pulled axel towards him, holding him tightly. Axels own hands instinctively went to their normal resting place around maxence waist. He had never felt more loved. This was his home. He heard a soft voice and looked up at eyes that were his universe. "I love you. More than anything. I hope you know that. I hope you know you mean everything to me. You're incredible. I'm so lucky to have you. To get to wake up next to you, and call you mine. I'm so proud of you, I'm so proud and so happy to be able to call you my boyfriend, and I'm so proud to be yours". Axel felt like he could burst into tears, the happiest he had ever been in his life. "I love you too. Words will never be able to describe how much you mean to me, how you make me feel. You're the love of my life, I really do love you so much. And thank you. For this. For always taking care of me". Maxence rested their foreheads against each other as he replied "that's what we do. We take care of each other. Now can we take some pictures?"


End file.
